the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rachim/Why do I like Nina Martin's Character?
This was asked by an Anon on tumblr so I made a huge post and decided to post it here too. I like her character because she is someone I can relate to the most. I’m not a smart girl who does stupid things to get a guy to notice her when there has been a perfectly good one waiting for her this whole time. I’m not a blonde who says stupid things but may actually be smart at some times. I’m not a goth pixie who is very close with her best friend and gets mad when she disappears but ends up being good. Nina Martin is the Energetic New Girl who just wants to be accepted at her new school. I have changed schools before. I have went from the Public school to Catholic school back to the Public school. It was hard trying to find friends. I lost 1 friend moving back to Public school. I also made new ones that left me in high school. Nina has to live with these people so of course she is going to act nice to them. Even around Fabian I can tell why she is shy and insecure. I mean I bet if we all met Brad Kavanagh we would act the same. Fabina is not just FABIAN. I know a lot of people say that and it irritates me. It’s also Nina’s presence around him. Fabian see’s this new girl for the first time when she bumps into him and he is all like “Who is she.” Also Fabian’s a gentleman. He is nice to everyone. Nina brings out the best in him though. He’s not just some nerd. He’s adventurous too. If Nina never came Fabian would have never done any of the things he did with Nina. Nina just put up a mental block in her mind that said “He would never date me. He just wants to be friends.” Now it’s really hard for Nina. Living with people where most of them hate you already. Her parent’s both died in a car crash when she was little and she doesn’t know much about them. She grew up not knowing who her parent’s were. Having to live with her Grandmother all these years. I would cry too if I went to a new College and everyone hated me. It hurts. Sarah reminded her of her grandma that’s one way why they are so close. I was balling my eyes out when Sarah died. Her character is sorta a Marry Sue. But she is adventurous, willing to take a risk, and smart. You see all she had to do to get those clues. She could have gotten expelled but she didn’t. You can say nothing bad happens to her but it does. One time she even broke down and quit because she thought she killed Alfie. In her mind she was thinking. “I was so stupid. I don’t deserve this.” She puts herself down a lot which makes me sad. She is trying to do her best. She just wants to be accepted. Don’t we all want to be accepted in life. Over all she’s a spunky new girl with a horrible past that just wants to be accepted. She’s very much like Cinderella. In the end she did find her Prince Charmin Category:Blog posts